Fairy Cake Fraise Cacao
by Cruncheroos
Summary: "Je prendrai un Chocolat Chaud Chamallow et un Fairy Cake Fraise Cacao." le garçon hoche la tête tout en écrivant la commande de Kurt sur son carnet.  "Très bon choix le fairy cake, l'écrire me donne envie de croquer dedans ! Je suis Blaine."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson sont des personnages de la série américaine de la FOX "Glee". L'univers de "Glee" ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que ses personnages. Maintenant que ceci est clair, passons à la fanfiction ;) !

* * *

><p><em>Qui suis-je réellement ? Lui, le garçon de mon paraître, ou moi… juste moi ? Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre le fonctionnement de la vie, de l'humain, j'ai toujours été terriblement jaloux de ce garçon. Ce garçon que je parais être, que je ne suis pas vraiment au final, mais qui plait tant aux gens de mon entourage. Il est tellement… il n'est tellement pas moi. <em>_Son assurance, à la limite de l'arrogance, et cet humour qui ne me ressemblent pas._

_Les gens aiment Kurt Hummel, mais ils mépriseraient Kurt. Car Kurt Hummel est parfait, mais Kurt est la définition de l'imperfection._

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui je vais avoir 17 ans. Dieu, le temps passe si vite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, pourtant je suis toujours le même. Ce matin de Janvier, le froid a envahi mon être, en plus de s'être emparé de la ville. Je suis emmitouflé dans mon pull de laine et mon manteau ne me tient pas vraiment chaud au final. Je suis en route pour le café du centre ville, rester chez moi toute la journée m'aurait donné l'impression d'étouffer. "Talking To The Moon" de Bruno Mars tourne en boucle dans mon Ipod alors que je vois la façade du café se dessiner devant moi. Je ne fête jamais mon anniversaire, au final c'est une date plus triste qu'autre chose. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, cela me rend juste triste chaque année.<p>

Une fois mon manteau posé sur le dossier de la chaise, je sors mon MacBook Air de mon sac en attendant que quelqu'un vienne prendre ma commande. Alors que j'avance sur mon devoir de littérature, quelqu'un se poste devant moi.

-"Bienvenue à l'House Of Music, quelle sera votre commande ?" demande le serveur avec entrain en sortant un petit carnet et un stylo. "Youhou, votre commande ?"

Je le fixe, perplexe par tant d'énergie de si bon matin. Le garçon est plutôt petit, 1m72 tout au plus, brun, les cheveux en pagaille, et affiche un grand sourire enjoué. Sourire qui, je ne sais par quel miracle, me fait sourire à mon tour. Il porte une chemise noire et un pantalon rouge, le tout assorti d'un petit noeud papillon rouge métallique. Ca aurait pu paraître loufoque, mais ça lui va parfaitement bien. Sans oublier son tablier couleur sauge avec le logo du café.

-"Désolé, je suis quelque peu rêveur. Je prendrai un Chocolat Chaud Chamallow et un Fairy Cake Fraise Cacao." le garçon hoche la tête tout en écrivant ma commande sur son carnet.

-"Très bon choix le fairy cake , rien que de l'écrire me donne envie de croquer dedans ! Je t'apporte ça tout de suite… ?" il semble me demander mon prénom.

-"Kurt, je m'appelle Kurt." le pourquoi du comment je lui donne mon prénom aussi facilement restera un grand mystère pour l'éternité.

-"Je t'apporte ça tout de suite Blaine, je suis Blaine." et il disparait rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je croque dans mon gâteau et que j'apporte la touche final à mon devoir de littérature, quelqu'un s'affale sur la chaise en face de moi. Blaine est avachi, son chiffon sur le visage et je l'entends grommeler des choses incompréhensibles. Je le fixe étonné, et je me demande si ce garçon est fou ou juste vraiment à l'aise avec lui-même.

-"Je suis _enfin_ en pause, j'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai mal au dos, j'ai mal à la tête et je viens de prendre la grande décision que je n'aimais plus les gens jusqu'à ma reprise." lâche-t-il, comme s'il avait deviné mon étonnement.

-"Je suis content pour toi, mais je travaille en fait." Je lui montre mon MacBook quand il soulève un pan de son chiffon pour me regarder, en souriant.

-"Kurt, tu m'as l'air _si ennuyeux _comme garçon." lâche-t-il en enlevant son chiffon de son visage et en me fixant. -"Je suis sérieux, pète un coup et tu verras la vie de façon plus belle !"

A ce moment précis j'hésite entre lui faire avaler son chiffon, continuer de le fixer ou juste m'en aller.

Alors _**pourquoi**_, est ce que je me mets à rire franchement à sa réflexion ?

* * *

><p>Voilà le prologue ma première fiction sur Klaine, et sur ce site aussi par la même occasion ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira les gars :) ! Et merci à Natacha pour la relecture.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson sont des personnages de la série américaine de la FOX "Glee". L'univers de "Glee" ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que ses personnages. Maintenant que ceci est clair, passons à la fanfiction ;) !

* * *

><p>Je ne saurais réellement dire quand Blaine et moi sommes devenus amis. Je me souviens seulement que le lendemain de notre rencontre quand je suis revenu au café, il m'a offert un Fairy Cake Fraise Cacao et que ce geste est finalement devenu une habitude maintenant. Pour l'heure, je suis en cours de mathématiques avancé et l'ennui fait que mon esprit se ballade entre mille scénarios possibles d'une vie que je n'aurais probablement jamais. Lors de mes nombreuses discussions avec Blaine, j'ai appris qu'il avait un grand-frère de six ans son aîné, Cooper, et une grande sœur d'un an de plus que lui, Rachel. Ils s'entendent très bien tous les trois et Blaine les considèrent comme ses meilleurs amis. Il est élève à la Dalton Academy à Westerville, une école privée dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler avant et qui m'a l'air d'être un nid de gosses de riches.<p>

-"Kurt, le cours est fini, on peut sortir." Mercedes me sort de mes pensées et c'est en soupirant que je range mes affaires dans mon sac. "Tu fais quoi après les cours ?"

-"Je pensais rentrer chez moi et passer la soirée à continuer mon tableau." J'ai toujours aimé la peinture, je pense que c'est une forme plus complexe de langage.

-"Ca te dirait de venir à la maison ? Mes parents sortent pour la soirée et Sam… et bien Sam préfère en ce moment son nouveau jeu vidéo à ma compagnie. " Sam est le petit ami de Mercedes depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

-"Comme presque tous les garçons de cette planète ma chérie, il va falloir t'y faire." Nous sortons de la classe en rigolant.

-"Sauf toi, on devrait sortir ensemble." plaisante-t-elle en passant son bras autour du mien.

L'idée même de sortir avec une fille me donne l'impression de passer sous un camion et qui fait marche arrière histoire de m'achever complètement au cas où je serais encore vivant.

-"Bien que l'idée soit _presque_ tentante, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser à cause de tes deux melons et du manque de fruit jaune entre tes jambes. Par contre, j'accepte l'invitation pour ce soir." Le rire de Mercedes envahit mes oreilles.

* * *

><p>Le House Of Music est un endroit que j'adore mais aujourd'hui, pour une obscure raison, la planète entière semble s'y être donné rendez-vous. C'est avec un soupir d'exaspération que je ferme mon ordinateur, il est impossible de travailler dans ce brouhaha où chaque personne raconte sa vie avec passion à son voisin. Je cherche Blaine des yeux, le pauvre a l'air complètement exténué et note frénétiquement les commandes des clients sur son carnet. Je le vois partir à grands pas à l'arrière de la boutique pour sans doute aller chercher une commande qui tarde à venir.<p>

Je pourrais passer des heures à le regarder agir. _Et je n'aime pas vraiment ça._

* * *

><p>De Blaine, à 10h13<p>

_Hey Paresseux, tu passes au café aujourd'hui ?_

De Kurt, à 10h29

_Peut-être, si tu me laisses finir ma grasse matinée, on est Samedi Blaine._

De Blaine, à 10h33

_Tu es définitivement ennuyeux. A tout à l'heure._

* * *

><p>-"Tu sais que si tu continues à en manger deux à trois fois par jour, tu pourras dire adieu à ta taille de guêpe et que tu finiras avec tout ces gros dans un centre à faire des exercices pour maigrir ?" Blaine me dévisage alors que je croque à pleines dents dans mon Fairy Cake Fraise Cacao. "Je devrais sans doute arrêter de te les offrir aussi, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée."<p>

-"Fais ça et tu pourras dire adieu à notre amitié. Aussi profonde soit-elle." Je pose mon cake et ricane face à sa tête choquée.

-"Nous sommes donc liés uniquement par les liens du Fairy cake, génial ! Je me sens à peine utilisé en plus." Il rigole de sa propre bêtise et se lève. "Ma pause est finie, on se rejoint plus tard pour le cinéma ?"

J'acquiesce et sors mon ordinateur pour me remettre au travail. Si seulement l'histoire moderne pouvait être aussi drôle que Blaine, je ne ferais pas mes devoirs à reculons.

* * *

><p>Alors que Blaine marche à côté de moi dans la rue, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder et de me moquer gentiment de son comportement. Il fait de grands gestes avec ses mains quand il parle et les gens ont tendance à le dévisager quand ils passent à côté de lui. Mais il a l'air de ne pas y faire attention, l'avis des autres semble passer à des kilomètres de lui et je l'admire secrètement pour ça. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire.<p>

Il est _juste lui_, et ça lui suffit pour s'accepter.

"Je te préviens Kurt, c'est un film d'horreur. D'horreur okay ? Ca fait peur." Blaine s'assoit sur son siège et plonge une main dans les popcorns.

-"Ca fait dix fois que tu me le dis, j'ai compris. Et je n'ai pas peur des films d'horreur." Je soupire, il m'exaspère.

-"On ne sait jamais, tu es peut-être sourd et attardé en plus d'être ennuyeux. Bouaaaaah !" S'exclame t-il en faisant comme s'il se jetait sur moi.

J'explose littéralement de rire, ce garçon est vraiment fou mais il est tellement agréable. Je n'avais jamais autant ri que depuis que je le connais. Il vit sa vie, en étant juste lui et en ne faisant pas attention au reste. Cela lui donne un côté léger et fascinant. Comment peut-il juste ne pas s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensent de lui ? De ce que l'avenir lui réserve ? Comment peut-il juste être lui et s'arranger avec ça ?

-"Blaine Anderson, actuellement assit à côté de Kurt Hummel, appelle Kurt Hummel justement. Car ce dernier semble être parti loin." Je fixe Blaine d'un air amusé, je m'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées.

"Passe-moi les popcorns idiot, et arrête de te moquer de moi." Il me fait un grand sourire et tourne sa tête vers l'écran alors que la salle s'assombrit. Je déteste les films d'horreur, j'ai juste dit oui car c'était le seul film que Blaine voulait voir. Durant le film, il explose plusieurs fois de rire et je vous jure qu'il a un rire à faire se damner un saint. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer, de voir ses yeux pétiller, de l'entendre pouffer de rire ou juste de s'exclamer quand une scène le prend de court.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis je remercie le destin d'avoir mis ce garçon sur ma route.

* * *

><p>J'espère que le premier chapitre 1 vous plait. Je fais des chapitres courts pour pouvoir poster régulièrement. Encore merci à Natacha et Clélia pour la relecture :) !<p> 


End file.
